<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thor by WaywardFairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730430">Thor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild'>WaywardFairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Recreating a Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Loki &amp; Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Rewrite, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:29:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of his coronation, a attack makes Thor angry and leads to him going after the species responsible. </p><p>_</p><p>A Thor rewrite because they deserve better</p><p>_</p><p>forth of many</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Foster &amp; Thor, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Recreating a Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Odin was telling his young sons about how he brought peace to the nine realms. The boys seemed intrigued as he told them about them both being kings. One to rule Asgard and the other to rule Jotunheim. However, both the boys  thought that Odin was talking about only one of them ruling Asgard. They both cared about each other but both desired the throne. Loki more so than his older brother. The boys were close, but if he had to choose between Thor or the throne, Loki would choose the throne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Present Day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had a plan to get the throne. Everyone wanted Thor to become king and with Thor being the oldest, it made sense, but Loki still wanted the throne. He knew some secret ways into Asgard. He had planned for a group of frost giants to use the passage and sneak in.  Loki figured that having them come during the crowning ceremony would upset his brother more. Then, Odin may change his mind on who was to be king. Otherwise Loki had a plan to keep his brother from getting the throne. It might have been evil to take the throne but Loki deserved it more than anyone. Thor was not worthy of the throne that he was destined for but Loki was. He was a better king then Thor would ever be. Loki made sure not to be seen by the frost giants as they snuck in. He went to the ceremony and stayed in sight so no one would suspect him of being the traitor. Besides, he was Odin’s son. Why would he betray the crown? No one knew he wanted to prove to Odin that he was worthy and that his brother was not as worthy of wearing the crown to rule Asgard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki watched as Thor decided to go ahead with the plan to go to Jotunheim and face the frost giants. He wanted answers for what happened. Loki made sure to convince Thor to go. His father was still keen with Thor being king, but if Thor went against their father’s wishes then maybe Odin would see that his eldest was not fit to be king after all and Loki could have the throne, finally. Revenge was Thor’s only thought. While his brother wanted power, Thor only cared that someone had attacked his home. Asgard was a peaceful kingdom, but Thor was a warrior and so he thought like a warrior. Thor figured the frost giants would accept defeat as soon as Thor and his friends arrived. Loki, however,   had sent word for help. He knew that they would be in trouble, but with him sending word, they would receive the assistance they needed. Loki did not expect to find out another one of Odin’s secrets. While fighting the giants, his skin turned blue. One of them noticed. He didn’t understand. He was Asgardian, not one of the frost giants. When Odin finally came, Loki wondered if he should be glad or betrayed, while Thor only focused on the battle. Odin took them home and Loki watched him punish his brother. Thor was sent to Midgard and the hammer was sent hurtling behind him. Loki heard what Odin said. Whoever could pick up Thor’s hammer would be king. All Loki had to do was to get to the hammer before his brother did. The only time Loki felt remorse was when he saw his mother’s face as she watched her oldest son’s banishment. Loki wondered for a bit this would upset his mother, before his thoughts went back to his plans. He just needed to finish his plans and then he would be king. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane Foster, Eric Selvig, and Darcy Lewis were just looking for an anomaly that Jane had noticed. Darcy could care less as she was just interning. Eric was more focused on protecting Jane. Jane was like the daughter he never had. Jane was so focused on getting the data that she would endanger herself. That was exactly what happened when she hit Thor with her car. She wasn’t focusing on the man she just hit, she was more interested in obtaining the data. She needed the data. Sure, he was attractive, but he was just another man. She was dedicated to her work more than anything else. She loved her work. She lived for her work. She was married to it. Something that Eric would be annoyed by on most days. They got him to the hospital, but after that they left to  focus on their work. She did not need to see him again, hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint Barton didn’t want to be on this mission. It was just watching over a stupid hammer. He would much rather be doing something else. He helped with setting a perimeter, but after that he relocated to higher ground to watch. He would be better away from the others who didn’t understand him. He watched as they scanned the hammer. He had tried to lift it as a joke with the others but he could not get the hammer to move. He felt annoyed. Maybe there was a trick to the hammer. There had to be. Clint watched from above as he tried to figure out the secret with the hammer but to no anvil could he figure it out. Maybe he was missing something. Coulson came over to check in on him but he sent him away. He liked Coulson but Coulson wasn’t Nat. Clint just stared at the hammer, undeterred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane quickly realized that Thor might have some answers. Eric didn’t trust the guy, though. He was worried that Jane would fall for this fool who may be  trying to trick his pseudo-daughter. Jane listened to him and his theory. She was actually trusting all the craziness about this theory. Eric wouldn’t listen to the nonsense but Jane did and she had decided to help Thor with whatever was going on so she could get her research back.  It was all she had after her research was taken by SHIELD. She liked Thor. He seemed interesting and though he didn’t understand the world, he did seem to know stuff. He wasn’t a complete idiot. Jane and Thor talked and she learned that though she liked Thor, he wasn’t her type. The guy was smart in his own way but he was unlike the boys she normally dated. They overhead some men talking about a hammer when they were at the diner. Thor seemed interested and Jane figured if he could get in then he could get her stuff. So she decided to help him against Eric’s advice that she should not. Jane still thought that Thor was sort of crazy, but he may be of some help to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was angry with his father. Odin may have raised him but he lied to him. He had told him he was Asgardian but he was not. Odin came to the vault as the two talked. Loki let out his anger at his father. He let him know that he was upset. That the  lies had hurt him. Loki didn’t realize how his anger affected his father. The stress of the confrontation, as well as the event of the past few days, had caused Odin to fall into the Odinsleep. Loki called for the guards. He watched as they helped his father to his room. Frigga watched as her son took the throne. She was worried about Odin, Loki, and Thor. Frigga knew something was going on and that whatever it was would lead to more problems. Loki was smiling on the inside. His plan was working and now all he had to do was let the giants in and then defeat them while they attacked his father. No one would question Loki if he defeated the giants. His father would be proud. Then he would be king and Thor could stay in exile. Loki sat on the throne as Sif and the Warrior Three approached the throne. The four seemed surprised to see Loki, the prince of Asgard and next in line for the throne, on the very throne where Odin should be. Loki acted upset that his father was ill. They tried to get him to change Odin’s last order, but Loki used logic against them. The fout of them trusted Loki, or so Loki thought. They wouldn’t go against him and the throne. Loki knew that everything was in his hand now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor and Jane crept to the edge of the fence. Thor told Jane that he would meet her later as he went in through the fence in search of his hammer. As Thor ran and fought guards, Clint got into position, ready to shoot in case he was needed. He was just waiting on Coulson’s call. When Coulson had allowed the man to lift the hammer, Clint was worried that he might actually be able to. But Thor failed and screamed out. He was not worthy. He had lost everything. He had become weaker than he had ever been. He looked at his hammer and landed on his knees as SHIELD came and tied him up. Clint watched and waited until he was detained before he relaxed. Coulson went in to talk to Thor but the man did not want to talk. Clint watched the videos. He watched as Thor remained silent. Coulson got a call and Clint turned to talk to one of the men. They did not see Loki as he materialized and talked to Thor. Loki looked upset. He told Thor about their father. On the inside, Loki was pleased. His brother was below him for once. Their whole life, Thor was the one held up high as Loki sat in the shadows. Now it was the other way around. Loki left his brother, but instead of heading back like his brother thought, he went to the hammer and tried to lift it. It did not budge. Loki left. He may not be deemed worthy of the throne, but he was king now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coulson returned and told Thor that someone was here for him. Selvig had come for Thor and bailed him out. Selvig was under the impression that he had managed to trick Coulson, but SHIELD knew that Thor was not Donald Blake. Selvig thought that Thor was in love with his pseudo-daughter. Thor denied it, but promised to keep both Jane and Darcy out of danger. He ended up having to take a drunk Selvig home, returning the journal to Jane at the same time. As he explained his world to Jane, Jane’s heart fluttered, but Thor was only focused on the journal and her work full stop. Jane went to kiss him and he moved away, redirecting the conversation. Jane felt embarrassed, but she accepted the redirection resuming their conversation awkwardly. Thor did not see Jane in that way and did not want to lead her on. He had told Selvig as much and he wanted to keep to his word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sif and the Warrior Three came to tell Thor about Loki and what he was up to. Not long after they had left, Loki realized that if they told Thor, his brother will try to find a way back and ruin his plans. He moved his plan ahead and sent the Destroyer to defeat the Asgardians who would ruin his plan. Loki felt bad hurting his brother but it needed to be done. His people could not be led by Thor. Thor would hurt their people and cause more harm than good. When the Destroyer came and started to attack innocents, Thor knew the truth. He watched as his friends and SHIELD tried to fight, but he knew that the Destroyer would only stop once he was dead. Thor gave himself up. Jane cried out, she could not lose a good friend. Thor tried to talk Loki down. Loki, for a second, thought back to when they were boys. They had been close. Yes, Loki had occasionally stabbed Thor but Loki was a wild child even then. Loki looked at the throne making the decision and activating the Destroyer once again to finish the job. Loki felt a small tear fall from his eyes. His brother was gone. Before he could properly mourn, Thor was back. He had the hammer and Loki realized his mistake. By sacrificing himself for the greater good his brother had proved that he was worthy of being king. Loki went to jump start his plan. He  needed the frost giants dead so he could destroy Jotunheim once and for all. He would be the last of them. Someone who was not a frost giant, but the king of Asgard. Thor fought the Destroyer and called out for Heimdal to bring him home but Heimdal was unresponsive. He was worried about his friend but he prioritized returning home and stopping his brother from whatever he was planning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heimdall was frozen by Loki. He couldn’t get to the gate to open the Bifrost for Thor and his friends. Loki smiled as he headed to stop Laufey from killing his father. His father would be proud of him. Then once he killed Laufey, he could destroy the rest of the frost giants. He would make Odin proud of his adopted son. Loki’s betrayal was seen on Laufey’s face as he was murdered. Loki looked at his mother who seemed proud of him. He never needed to search for her approval. She was always praising him from a young age. He loved her more than the world. He would give the throne up if his mother had asked. Thor came in. While Loki dealt with Laufey, Heimdall broke free from the ice and brought Thor and his friends back. Loki acted innocent but Thor confronted his brother anyways. Loki set up illusions as he went to destroy Jotunheim. Thor went to fight his brother and the two faced off. Thor realized that he couldn’t stop it. He would have to do the only thing he could think of. He would have to destroy the bifrost. Thor started to use Mjolnir to destroy the bifrost as Loki attempted to remind him of Jane and his Midgardian friends. He knew he had to do this before Loki decided to do the same to Midgard. The destruction of the Bifrost sent out a wave of energy that blasted both brothers off the bridge. Thor held onto the bridge for his dear life, with Loki clinging onto him. Thor almost slipped as Odin grabbed his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did this for you, Father,” Loki shouted. Odin looked at his younger son in disappointment. He was upset with him. Loki could see that. He would rather die than be exiled from his people. He would rather die than see that look on his father's face. He had failed Odin. Loki let go of his brother’s hand as he fell. Thor cried out as Odin pulled him up. He watched as he lost his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asgard celebrated as Thor mourned his brother. He watched as they celebrated Thor’s  victory. He could only think about how he had lost a brother. He went to Heimdall in hopes that his brother was not dead, but Heimdall could not see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has cloaked himself from me before,” Heimdall reminded the prince. Thor asked about his friends on Midgard. He missed them. He wanted to know that Jane, Selvig, and Darcy were alright. Once Heimdall had confirmed that Darcy and Jane were looking for him, Thor smiled. His friends were safe and he knew they would stay that way. He was still hurt from losing his brother but he would figure that out with time. Loki would be honored as long as he had any say about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selvig was brought to SHIELD to see the Tesseract. He was iffy about working on this project but something was urging  him to continue. Loki watched from the shadows as the man agreed. In his mind, Loki was screaming to be free. On the outside, he was plotting on taking over the world. He would rule the world and there was nothing Thor could do about that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>